Training my Body to Fight and Love
by ValisFan
Summary: Cloud gives up his Buster Sword for awhile to train with other types of weapons. But Tifa, Yuffie, and Aeris aren't JUST going to train his body to fight of course! WARNING: Contains some Lemon.
1. An Unfortunate Realization

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's my new Final Fantasy 7 story, Training My Body to Fight and Love. Its rated M for mature, because I guarantee it will have dirty, sexy, lemony scenes in later chapters! Have fun reading chapter 1, it will get a lot more surprising from here on out!

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7. And this fic contains some "adult" scenes, so don't read it if you don't like adult scenes. This fic is **NOT** considered a MA rated fic, so don't flag it for being innappropriate It is an M rated fic.

* * *

**Training My Body to Fight and Love**

Chapter 1

An Unfortunate Realization

-------

"Fwoosh!" "Too slow, Cloud." Taunted a silver haired swordsman as he narrowly dodged his opponent's heavy metal sword.

"Not with this strike Sephiroth!" Yelled Cloud, also a swordsman, as his spiky blonde hair danced with his sword strikes. Cloud's heavy Buster sword flew through the air, but it was no good. Sephiroth ducked under his slash.

"Shit!" Cloud knew a counter attack would soon follow. Sephiroth prepared a jab with Masamune, a thin katana. But Cloud narrowly blocked the attack.

"Ha ha ha!" chuckled Sephiroth as a sinister, yet slightly sexual grin emerged from his ruby lips.

"Why? Why can't I beat you!?" questioned Cloud defiantly.

"Hahaha!" Same as always Cloud, that bulky piece of sheet metal you call a sword is whats keeping you from beating me."

"My Buster sword, and I, are ONE!" Cloud lept through the air with a downward sword thrust.

"Come on Cloud, you and I both know why your carrying that huuuuuggggeee sword around." Sephiroth lifted one black gloved hand into the air. Meeting cold hard steel.

"You.. you caught my sword? In midair?"

"Foolish novice! When will you realize, that the only reason you carry such a huge sword around is to compensate... for something else... thats not so big... or proud."

"What are you talking about?!" Shouted Cloud, regaining his posture and performing a spinning slash."

"Klannggg!!"

Only to be met with a block from Masamune.

"Oh you and I both know why Cloud..." chuckled Sephiroth as he flew backwards through the air.

"Your big sword is to compensate for your small dick!"

Cloud was in a rage. "My sword has nothing to do with that!" Again, Cloud rushed towards his opponent.

"Ha ha. Fool!" The silver haired swordsman slashed Masamune through the air, missing Cloud completely.

"Why... did you miss?"

"Oh I never miss Cloud."

Cloud stopped and looked down, discovering that he was completely naked!

"Small dick! Small dick!" taunted Sephiroth.

Cloud blushed bright red and tried to cover himself. "Oh no, how will I ever live this down?" The image of Sephiroth faded and Cloud found himself looking... at himself! In Tifa's bar.

"How can this be?"

"Teehee." Cloud turned around to see some girls at the bar giggling.

"That huge sword is so tacky!"

"Yeah, I bet he sucks in bed."

"And he's only carrying such a big sword because his dick is so small."

"And he cant get laid!"

"Nooooo!" Thought Cloud.

"Poof!" Sephiroth re-appeared. "Yesssss... This is what girls think of you Cloud. And its all thanks to that huuuuugggeee sword of yours."

"Small dick! Small dick!" Taunted Sephiroth and all the people at the bar at once.

"Noooooooooo!!!!"

"Whaaa!!!"

Cloud woke up in his tent sweating and shivering. "Phew, only a bad dream."

"PUNCH!" Cloud felt a strong jolt in his gut. "Wakey wakey ya virgin mamma's boy!" Yelled Barrett. A large black man, punching Cloud in the stomache." This was his way of saying "your breakfast is getting cold."

"Ughhh, thanks Barrett." Cloud sat up, his Buster sword was lying right beside him. "Oh man, maybe Sephiroth is right," Cloud looked down at his wang. "Is this the reason why I spend my nights jacking off instead of getting laid? Do girls really think that bigger sword means smaller dick? Ugh, I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe... maybe its time for a new weapon and a new fighting style? But who will teach me?"

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Cloud walked around camp the check up on his fellow companions. "Hmmm.. I need one of my friends to teach me their fighting techniques. I've always liked Cid's spear thrusts, maybe I'll start with him?"

Cloud opened Cid's tent. The reek of alcohol penetrated the air. Cid Highwind, a swarthy aviator was busy chugging down a beer. "Whaddy'a wan? Ya lousy bum?"

"_Yikes! Drunk at 9 in the morning." _Thought Cloud.

"Well Cid, I thought it would be nice to train together."

"Ah shaddup and drink your tea!"

Cid threw a bottle at Cloud, hitting him square in the nose!"

"Ow!! Dammit! I could have dodged that if this sword weren't so heavy. Maybe I s_hould_ change weapons?"

Cloud walked around to see Barrett and Vincent together. "Hey, what are you doing guys?" questioned Cloud.

"I pity the foo' who don't know what we are doing!" grumbled Barrett.

"Why we are cleaning and oiling our guns" said Vincent Valentine, a tall, dark, mysterious man.

"Hmmm... maybe those could be my new weapons?" Thought Cloud, picturing himself with a chain gun clearing everything in his path.

"Say guys, can I give shooting a try?" Asked Cloud.

"Don't look at me foo!" Blurted Barrett. "I'm not lettin' you use my arm."

"Very well Cloud." said Vincent. "I will lend you my pistol and teach you the ways of sharpshooting."

Barrett and Vincent set up a target about 30 feel from Cloud. Vincent handed Cloud a pistol, "now hold it like so... aim for the target... and fire."

"OK!"

"BAM!"

"Kweh!!"

"Did I hit it?"

"It appears not.." responded Vincent. "But you hit something else."

A wild Chocobo lay dead in the field behind the target.

"Mmmm! Fried chicken, my favorite!" said Barrett.

"OK, one more shot."

Cloud took aim and fired. "BAM!"

"My Moogle!" gasped a Scottish voice from afar. "Someone popped my Moogle! Wahhhhh!!!" Cait Sith the cat sat atop a now deflated plastic Moogle.

"Heh heh. My bad," smiled Cloud.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn" Criticized Vincent

Barrett didn't care about Cloud's aim, he was too busy eating fried chocobo and watermelon while chugging down on grape soda.

Cloud left the target range and thought about what to do next. "I don't want to ask Cait Sith to train me, I always thought his megaphone thing was stupid. Maybe I'll ask Reddog?" (I named Red XIII in my game Reddog, because it sounds more natural and less like a robot.)

Reddog was scratching himself. "Damn fleas."

Cloud came up behind him and scratched behind his ears.

"Ooh that feels good. Thank you Cloud."

"No problem Red. Say, can you teach me the ways of your ancient fighting style?"

Reddog looked at Cloud weirdly.

Cloud got down on all fours like a dog. "Woof! Woof!"

Reddog was embarrassed. "Why me?"

Just then, behind Cloud pounced a perky little ninja girl! "Meow! Are you playing animal Cloud? Or are you learning how to do it doggy style?" Teased Yuffie Kisaragi, also on all fours pretending to be a cat. "Meow! This pussy needs some milk, Cloud!" Purred Yuffie seductively as she pawed Cloud's crotch.

"Boot!" "Get lost you slut!"

Yuffie was kicked so hard that she flew a mile away.

Cloud looked up and saw two huge boobs, but no face. This was definitely Tifa Lockhart.

"Cloud," said Tifa. "Why are you acting so silly today? What's the big deal?"

"Oh." Cloud just had to be honest with his childhood friend Tifa. "Well Tifa. I've realized that I need to broaden my perspective on the fighting arts, so I've decided to give up my sword for awhile."

Yuffie suddenly re-appeared.

"Hey, your back already?" questioned Tifa.

"Oooh Cloud! That sounds like a great idea! I'll watch over your sword for you!"

"No way Yuffie. You'll probably just steal the materia from it and sell it."

Yuffie faked crying. "Wahhhh, you don't trust me, Cloud!"

"_Rats, I almost had him"_

"I'm going to lock this up in my private trunk."

Yuffie suddenly stopped crying. _"Hmmm... private trunk eh? Heh heh heh..."_

"That's a great idea Cloud." Smiled Tifa while stretching. "How about we train together like we used to?"

Tifa's huge bouncing boobs mesmerized Cloud. "Sure Tifa..."

Tifa was an expert at hand to hand combat. She and Cloud used to have sparring matches before Cloud joined SOLDIER and relied primarily on weapons and materia.

"OK Cloud, meet me up in the forest in an hour. And get ready for a workout like you've never experienced." Tifa winked at Cloud.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 - So how'd you like the beginning of my new lemon story? I hope you liked it! Yuffie is just sooooo CUTE! "Meow! This pussy needs some milk, Cloud!" I just love that line so much! And I loved it when Tifa booted her far away but she suddenly came back! And I made Barrett seem black because he likes fried Chocobo. I promise, Aeris will appear in later chapters, I just couldn't find the right place to fit her in to this chapter. And as promised, later chapters will have some lemon scenes! rate and review please!

* * *


	2. Tap Out to Tifa

Chapter 2 of Training My Body to Fight and Love. This chapter is sexy! Full of Cloti lemon! This is my first time writing a lemon fic, so I hope its good. I only know about sex from watching porn and hentai. Oh and practice safe sex too. Use a condom.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7. And this fic contains some "adult" scenes, so don't read it if you don't like adult scenes. This fic is **NOT** considered a MA rated fic, so don't flag it for being innappropriate It is an M rated fic.

* * *

**Training My Body to Fight and Love**

Chapter 2

Tap Out to Tifa

--

"Hyaaa!"

"Crack!" A log now lay in splinters due to the force of one of Tifa Lockhart's spin kicks. "Ha! I've still got it! Oh I can't wait to teach Cloud all about martial arts."

Tifa, a childhood friend of Cloud, always had a crush on him. Unfortunately, Cloud was dense, and their friendship drifted further and further apart as Cloud devoted more and more time to AVALANCHE and less and less time to Tifa. Not to mention, the new "competition" from Aeris and Yuffie... and maybe even Barrett, Vincent, and Sephiroth too?

"Oh Cloud, why can't we go back to how we used to be? Ever since joining SOLDIER you've been so...so distant to me."

Tifa crushed another log. "You don't get anywhere near me now Cloud, you never even touch me anymore." Tifa took some time to catch her breath... "No...it isn't Cloud's fault, he has a lot of things on his mind, but he did ask me to train with him... maybe...maybe he's warming up to me again?" Tifa got back up again and saw Cloud walking to the forest. "Oh my gosh, its Cloud. OK stay focused Tifa. This is a workout session, but don't let him see you sweat. Act powerful but still feminine."

Cloud soon arrived in the forest. "Hmm.. Tifa told me to meet her here in the forest, but where is she?" Cloud walked through the forest, searching for Tifa.

"Twiff!"

"Thump!"

But Cloud suddenly fell on his back.

"Hiiii Cloud!" Greeted Tifa, standing above Cloud.

"Tifa?"

"Hee hee, rule number one of fighting Cloud, don't get ambushed." Tifa laid down next to Cloud, whispering in his ear, "or have you forgotten, all our training together?"

Cloud recalled his days in Nibelheim training under Master Zangan, those were such happy times.

"Of course not," Replied Cloud, jumping up to his two feet, getting into his fighting stance.

"Swish!" Tifa also lept up and got in her stance. Both fighters and friends stared each other down, waiting for the first move. "Oh?" Tifa realized something, "we need to stretch first." Cloud fell down in embarrassment.

--

"OK! Let's begin! And a one, a two, a three" Tifa led Cloud into her stretching and exercise warmup. Cloud didn't really like exercising that much. Normally, when two people exercise together, they do it side by side. But for some odd reason, Tifa wasn't doing that.

"_There's nothing more sexy than a flexible woman" _Thought Tifa, "OK Cloud, now we are going to touch our toes."

Tifa got in front of Cloud and slowly bent over., her perfectly round ass pressed firmly against her slick black leather skirt. Cloud was right behind Tifa. _"Wow, what an ass!" _Cloud began to grow an erection. _"Oh shit!"_

Tifa turned around. "OK Cloud, time for jumping jacks."

Cloud tried to buy some time. "Um.. how about pushups first?"

"Oh ok, whatever you say Cloud."

Cloud got on all fours to hide his boner. _"Think unsexy thought... um... Barrett in a bikini..."_ Cloud's dick slowly grew soft again. _"Whew, that was close."_

Cloud and Tifa both lept up from pushups, "I think we're about done with exercising," Tifa glared at Cloud. "Now the real fun begins."

Tifa cracked her knuckles and raised her arms into two loose, open fists, her left foot planted firmly into the ground while her right danced on the floor, ready for a jolting kick at any time.

"Right Tifa!" Cloud got into a fighting pose taught in SOLDIER combat training. Although Cloud was trained in unarmed combat, he definitely did not have the experience, versatility, or agility of the female martial artist. One who has combined techniques from countless fighting styles.

"Let's go!" Tifa dashed at Cloud in a flying kick, Cloud dodged this and turned around just as Tifa had landed, throwing a volley of punches that were deftly dodged by the cunning martial artist. Tifa countered with a knife hand to the chest, the sharp sting sent Cloud recoiling back. "Tyaaa!!" Tifa followed with another flying kick, Cloud dodged, sending Tifa's kick crushing a boulder to rubble.

"Haha. Too slow Tifa." said Cloud, dashing towards Tifa for a lunging punch.

"Not quite Cloud," Cloud rushed towards Tifa until Tifa ducked for a sweep. Cloud saw this coming and prepared to jump, however, instead of soaring through the air, Cloud found himself dropping face first to the ground. "What the?"

"THUMP!!"

"Hmph!" Tifa grinned at Cloud. "That was my plan all along, crushing that boulder and getting you to slip on the gravel."

Cloud got up, wiping the blood off his nose. "Hmph, dirty trick Tifa."

"Not as dirty as what I'm about to do to you next." mocked Tifa.

Cloud threw a high roundhouse kick, but Tifa rolled under it. Cloud suddenly felt Tifa's arms wrap around his waist, and two soft breasts press against his back, and knew what was going to happen next.

However, for a split second, Tifa lost her fighting spirit. _"Mmm, this is the closest to a hug I've gotten __from Cloud in such a long time... I just don't want this moment to end..."_

Tifa suddenly snapped back to the warrior inside her. Tensing her muscles, preparing for a devastating move! "grrrraaaaaa!!"

"ATOMIC SUPLEX!!"

Tifa lifted Cloud in the air with her back-to-back suplex. "Arrraaaa!!" "KRAGOOOOMMM!!" Pounding Cloud into the ground so hard it created an earthquake which could be felt for miles!

After the dust cleared from Tifa's bonecrushing Atomic Suplex, Tifa finished on top of Cloud with a sleeper hold submission, choking his neck.

"Tap out Cloud."

Cloud wasn't about to give up, he got out of submissions like this before.

"_Cloud..."_ Thought Tifa as she was choking him, _"Why Cloud, why can't we be like we used to be?"_

Cloud felt Tifa's grip loosening, "hya!" Flipping her over onto her back, but he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see next.

"Your... your crying Tifa? Did I hurt you?"

"Sniff... you hurt me... every day, Cloud."

Tifa sobbed into Cloud's chest. "Cloud, why do you ignore me so much? Why have you become so cold ever since you joined SOLDIER?"

"Tifa..." Cloud was truly at a loss of words, he embraced Tifa, hoping to make her feel better.

"Cloud... I want to be closer to you again, I want to see you smile again, to love me again."

Cloud didn't know what to say. He kept caressing Tifa's smooth torso.

"Mmmm heehee, that tickles Cloud."

"Oh? I may have just found Tifa's weakness." Cloud continued tickling Tifa, and her tears of sadness turned into tears of joy.

"Haha! Stop it Cloud! Haha!"

"Oh what's that you say? You want more?"

"Haha!! nooooo Cloud!!"

Cloud's fingers danced along Tifa's torso, creeping up Tifa's shirt until he felt something soft, round, and squishy. "uh oh."

"Mmmm, so _thats_ what your after Cloud." Smiled Tifa seductively, grabbing Cloud's hand. "If that's what you want... then I want you to play with me..." Tifa led Cloud's hand into her shirt, pulling down her bra. "...here."

"What?" Cloud couldn't believe it, he had never felt real boobs before, they were so soft and tender, Cloud kept caressing Tifa's soft breasts, playing with her hard nipples.

"Ooh Cloud."

Cloud took off Tifa's white tank top and unclasped her bra, leaving her breasts free in the open air.

"Nooo, its embarrassing, Cloud." Blushed Tifa, covering her free breasts.

"It's OK Tifa, your with me." Cloud got down to taste Tifa's warm delectable breasts.

"Oh yes! Cloud!!" Tifa grabbed onto Cloud's shirt, ripping it off as she moaned in pleasure.

Tifa's breasts tasted soooooo good. Cloud couldn't quite describe the sensation from his tongue, it was almost like fresh cream and peaches. Tifa placed her hands on Cloud's cheeks, leading him away from her breasts and onto her lips for a deep, passionate French kiss. Tifa giggled "our first kiss together dear."

"Mmm that was amazing, your tongue was so..."

"Let me show you what _else_ I can do with me tongue." Tifa reached for the bulge in Cloud's pants. "Mmm, what do we have here?" Tifa slowly pulled down the zipper on Cloud's pants.

Zip.. Zip.. Zip...

And Cloud slowly felt his dick rise for freedom... and for the loss of its virginity.

Zip.. Zip.. Zip...

Finally, Tifa found what she was looking for. Cloud's dick was now free from the confinements of pants and virginity.

"Mmmm teehee, I never thought I would see your hard cock again.." smiled Tifa, playing with Cloud's cock. "Not after all those times we used to take baths together as kids, remember?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember, but this is a lot more fun than a bath."

Tifa slowly licked the tip of Cloud's hard dick. "Mmmmm"

"Tifa."

"Hmph... so the big boy wants more?"

Tifa's tongue deftly swirled around Cloud's cock. Once it was nice and moist, Tifa took it deep into her mouth. "Oooh! Tifa!" moaned Cloud.

"Mmph slurp." Tifa moved her head up and down along Cloud's shaft. Causing him to tremble and moan in pleasure.

"Slurp slursh slurp."

Faster and faster, Tifa moved her head up and down, using her hands to fondle Cloud's smooth balls.

"Tifa! Don't stop please don't stop!!"

"Slursh, slurp slursh!"

"Urggghhhhh." Cloud felt a warm tingling sensation flood through his body "Tifa!! I'm gonna!! I'm gonna!!"

"CUMMMMMM!!"

"Splursh!!"

Milky white love juices gushed down the raven haired woman's throat. Tifa released captivity of the cock, causing it to sprinkle more cum on her hair. The light juices glistening against the dark backdrop of her hair.

"Mmmm... your cum tastes so good." Moaned Tifa, while licking her naughty ruby lips.

Cloud was panting on the ground after the most explosive orgasm of his life.

"Teehee, silly Cloud." Tifa laid down next to Cloud, licking his ear, letting out a whisper. "Ready for round two, lover boy?"

"Pant..pant... Tifa... I... I can't..."

"Hmph.. the Cloud I know doesn't know the meaning of 'can't' " Said Tifa, straddling Cloud's body, bending down for another slow kiss.

"Mmmm"

"Now what was that about 'can't' again Cloud?" Tifa felt a warm hard cock pet against her lower back. "Mmm, that answer is good enough for me, dear."

Tifa stood up, sliding her black leather skirt slowly down to her heels. Tifa's delicate pink panties were soaking wet, dripping sparkling drops of love juices onto Cloud's body.

"You want thiiisss?" questioned Tifa. "Well come and get it, lover boy."

Cloud was in ecstasy, he would finally get to see and feel a real pussy. And out of all the women in the world, the gorgeous Tifa. Cloud slowly lowered Tifa's pink panties, exposing Tifa's beautiful shaven flower.

"_I can't believe it."_ Cloud was speechless from the awe, the smell, the experience, of Tifa's beautiful sopping wet pussy.

:"Ooooh Cloud, I can't take it anymore!" moaned Tifa, impatiently stimulating her pussy and breasts. "Please Cloud, I need you inside of me! I want you to fuck me!"

Tifa laid on the ground, arms stretched out with a begging look on her face. Its almost as if she was pleading. "so, are you gonna?" through her begging puppy dog eyes.

"_No backing out now."_ Thought Cloud.

This was it. This was the time, the day, Cloud Strife, age 21, would finally lose his virginity.

Slower and slower. Cloud led his dick towards its goal, its fate. Slowly feeling the cool wet mist of love, until the tip finally met the entrance, slowly sliding into the warm, moist cunt.

"Uugghhh"

"Uhnnnn"

Neither one of the lovers ever imagined that this is how it would feel to be so close to one another, inside one another.

"Cloud.. ah... you feel so good. Fuck me harder!"

Cloud's thrusted his cock deeper into Tifa's wet cunt, making nasty sounds and spurting out sweet love droplets.

"Oooh oh yeah, that's it Cloud!"

Each thrust led Tifa deeper and deeper into losing her mind to pleasure. Her heart pounded faster and faster, her moaning grew louder and louder, her gorgeous body covered in sweat.

"Clooooouuddd!! I'm gonna!! I'm gonna!!"

"Nnnnrrryaaa..." I can't take it anymore Tifa!!"

Both lovers felt a shock through their bodies, nearly reaching the climax of pleasure.

"Uuuuayhhhh!!"

"Graaaaa!!"

"Spurrrrrrttttttt!!"

It was all over. Cloud collapsed next to Tifa in a sticky, sweaty mess. All grew silent in the woods, except for the steady thumping of two intertwined hearts.

* * *

End of Chapter 2- Awww what a cute and sexy scene! Tifa is soooo hot!! I wish I could have sex with her too. I liked how the fighting scene turned out, but I did have to make the fighting scene short because I wanted to focus mostly on the sex. I was kinda hard on Barrett last chapter, eating friend chocobo, watermelon, and grape soda. But it was still funny. Although you should definitely practice safe sex and use a condom, I didn't make Cloud use a condom in the story because it would ruin the sex scene. There are no STD's in the Final Fantasy world anyway. Look forward to the next chapter, it will continue with the funniness and the lemoness.

* * *


	3. Everybody Hates Yuffie

Chapter 3 of Training My Body to Fight and Love. This chapter is all about my favorite girl Yuffie of course! Yuffie is always so cheerful and cute, I just love her! This chapter doesn't really have any sex in it, its just character development so there can be sex later on.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7. And this fic contains some "adult" scenes, so don't read it if you don't like adult scenes. This fic is **NOT** considered a MA rated fic, so don't flag it for being innappropriate It is an M rated fic.

* * *

**Training My Body to Fight and Love**

Chapter 3

Everybody Hates Yuffie

--

"Cloud?"

"Cloud? Cloud? Where are you Cloud?" A gorgeous girl with long brown braided hair was looking back and forth for her party's leader. "Oh where could he be? He's been gone since noon."

Aeris walked up to Barrett. "Have you seen Cloud, Barrett?"

"Shut up foo' I'm busy playing World of Warcraft with my Night Elf Mohawk!"

Aeris was getting a bit worried. "And Tifa's gone too, what if they got lost?" Aeris found Cid smoking a cigarette in front of Cloud's tent, or atleast what innocent little Aeris _thought_ was a cigarette.

"Cid, have you seen Cloud?"

"Ohh I've got the munchies, nah haven't seen the bastard, why don't we check his tent?"

Aeris and Cid walked into Cloud's tent, finding his pants on the floor. "Maybe we'll find a clue in there?" questioned Aeris.

"I wouldn't touch that with a 10 foot pole, and my spear's only 9 feet long."

Aeris picked up Cloud's pants and walked outside, shaking them upside-down. "flip" a condom fell out.

"Hey what's that?" questioned the curious ninja Yuffie.

"Uh… it's a…a… water balloon." Answered Cid embarrassingly.

"Cool!" Yuffie snatched the condom. "Hey Cait Sith! Turn around."

"Hmm?"

"SPLASH!"

Cid and Aeris both pondered how they could find Cloud. Suddenly, Cid got an idea. "Hmm… one time I read this detective book and… pst pst…" Whispered Cid, Aeris grinned.

Aeris and Cid both turned their eyes towards Reddog with an evil grin. "What? Questioned Reddog."

--

"Why me?"

"Come on Reddog, you're a doggy aren't you? You can smell him out."

"Yeah you mutt, get his scent from his pants"

"Now way!" said Reddog.

"Please Reddog, Pleassee." Begged Aeris.

"Dammit, why'd I have to be born a dog?"

Back in the forest…

"Mmm that was amazing Cloud."

Tifa and Cloud were cuddling after an exhausting afternoon of passionate sex.

"That was great" sighed Cloud.

Tifa slowly got up. "I'm gonna take a bath now Cloud, care to join me, lover boy?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Just as Cloud and Tifa were about to get to the stream."

"Clouuuddd… where are youuuu?"

"Oh crap!" Cloud and Tifa hid behind a tree, frantically trying to get dressed. Aeris spotted a movement in the corner of her eye.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Questioned Cloud.

"Hmmm" pondered Tifa, looking down at her material. "Haste!" Tifa sped up time on Cloud and herself, allowing them to get dressed and clean up in no time.

Aeris finally found the two lovebirds. "Oh there you two are. Oh, Cloud, why is your shirt on backwards?"

"Uh…uh…" Cloud was no good at lying, especially to cute little Aeris. "Oh we were just outside to get a tan, right Cloud?" Winked Tifa.

"Heh heh, yeah, that's right, we were tanning."

"Oh that's nice Cloud, we could all use some sun." smiled Aeris.

Reddog had a weird look on his face, he could always tell when someone was lying. Redog sniffed the air and smelled… _"Ewww! They smell like cum! Oh no, those two wouldn't…" _Reddog stared at Cloud and Tifa's eyes, receiving a mischievous grin. _"Oh yes, they would."_

The group reassembled back at camp and got ready to head out for their quest.

"Hey, where were you all day Cloud?" questioned Yuffie.

"Oh I was just in the forest with Tifa, training."

"Yeah 'training' " giggled Tifa.

"Oh, hey Cloud, why don't you let me fight with you in the next battle?"

"Well I don't know Yuffie, your equipment is pretty old, and your kinda out of shape too."

"Ah! Are you saying I'm fat Cloud? Your so cruel!"

"Oh no…" Cloud didn't know what to say. "Oh alright, you can fight with me."

"Yay! Yay! Yay! I won't let you down Cloud!"

One step later….

Fwoosh! Random Battle!

Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, and Tifa were confronted by three Jokers.

"I got this!" Cid prepared for an attack, but Yuffie dashed in front of him.

"Check this out! Ice 2!"

"No Yuffie!" Yelled Cloud.

The ice beam sped over to the Jokers, however… "reflect!" A wall of magic bounced it right back at the party!

"You stupid girl!" Yelled Cid.

"Ahh! Oh no!" Tifa covered her nipples, hardened by the cold.

Yuffie was embarrassed and ashamed. "But I was just trying to help."

Cloud knew it wasn't her fault. "Its OK Yuffie, haha, I was getting kinda hot anyways." Cloud smiled.

After running away from the Jokers, the party came across a remote hot springs resort deep in the mountains.

"Hot springs! Hot springs!" Cheered Yuffie.

"I guess we could all use a bath." Said Cloud.

"Ugh." Vincent grumbled. He didn't like getting his metal joints wet.

The group checked in and unpacked. "Ah rest at last." Cloud was exhausted, he slumped on his futon. Unlike the rest of his party members, Cloud had to fight in EVERY single battle. After a short nap, Cloud got hungry. "I've got the munchies for some jerky." Cloud went over to the vending machine, but unknowingly, hiding in an urn was guess who… Yuffie!

"Teehee! Cloud's room is empty. Time to see what he has in that private trunk of his." Yuffie easily picked the lock on the door. "Ooh so here's his trunk, oh no, its locked, with one of those stupid electronic word locks." Yuffie smiled. "But I know what the password is. It's none other than Cloud's favorite girl in the world!"

Beep beep beep

PASSWORD : YUFFIE

ERROR

"Grrr.. hm.. maybe the password is Tifa? Aeris?"

ERROR ERROR

"Grrr! Vincent? Barrett? Cid? Cait Sith?"

ERROR

Yuffie was frustrated. "Arg! Stupid Cloud!" But then something on the coffee table caught her eye. "Omigosh, is that? It IS! Chocolate!" Yuffie shoveled chocolate after chocolate into her mouth. "Mmm. I love chocolate! And it love ME too!"

Just then Yuffie heard someone knocking on the door.

"Cloud, are you there?" Said Aeris.

"Uh oh." Yuffie was trapped inside Cloud's room, she had to make up something quick. "Aeris, I'm sleeping, go away" imitated Yuffie.

"Cloud? What's wrong with your voice, are you sick? I'm coming in."

Aeris opened the door only to find…

"Yuffie? What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing."

"Yuffie, have you seen those chocolates I was going to share with Cloud?"

"Um… no…" fibbed Yuffie, hiding the box behind her back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Imma gonna go now k'bye." Yuffie stood up, but her pockets spilled out tons of candy wrappers!"

"Yuffieeee…"growled Aeris.

"gulp! Ahhhh!!"

"Come back here!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Yuffie frantically ran from an angry Aeris. Then out of the corner.

"SLAM!"

Yuffie had a face-first collision with Cloud's chest.

"Cloud! Save me from the evil Aeris!"

"Aeris… Yuffie… What's going on here?" Questioned Cloud.

"She ate all our candy," said Aeris.

"Is this true Yuffie?" Asked Cloud.

"N..n…" Normally, lying was second nature to Yuffie, but for some odd reason, she just couldn't. "Yes…I ate all your candy, I'm really sorry Cloud"

Cloud raised his hand. Yuffie cringed in fear _"Oh no, is he going to hit me?"_ But his hand dipped down, petting her soft brown hair. "Huh?"

Cloud smiled. "That's OK Yuffie, I'm glad you liked my candy"

Aeris looked disappointed.

"Oh don't worry Aeris, Yuffie didn't know."

Yuffie held onto Cloud, "thanks for saving me Cloud." Yuffie stroked Cloud's skin. "Oh Cloud! How'd you get all these scars and bruises?"

"Oh these are nothing. I'm just getting used to fighting without my sword, so I'm taking a few hits here and there."

"But Cloud, your skin…" Yuffie said worringly.

Cloud didn't want poor Yuffie to be sad, so he changed the subject. "How about getting some milk for 'little pussy Yuffie?' "

Yuffie blushed, she was flattered that Cloud remembered when she pretended to be a cat.

Cloud and Yuffie walked over to the vending machine. "Uh oh," Cloud said as he opened his wallet.

"What's wrong Cloud?"

"Well, I'm low on cash, we haven't been getting much loot from monsters lately."

Yuffie felt a bit bad for stealing some of the party's funds for sweets. But then she got an idea. "Oh I know Cloud, why don't I teach you how to steal from monsters? You can make lots of Gil that way in no time!"

"That's a great idea Yuffie, I've always wanted to learn how to steal."

Yuffie was the only one in the party who was an expert at stealing. Barrett tried to steal a few times, but the only things he managed to steal were bicycles.

"OK, I'll see you later _sempai_" winked Yuffie.

Cloud blushed.

--

Cloud the pervert walked over to the baths. "Ooh yeah, I just love hot spring resorts, seeing all the hot naked chicks." But when he got to the baths…

"Noooooo" separate baths for men and women!

Soaking in the outdoor baths was a gloomy Cloud. "Why?… I wish… I wish I was born a girl!!"

"Hey, better than being born a dog." Replied Reddog sarcastically. Barrett, Cid, Vincent, and Cait Sith were also in the bath.

Right across the bamboo separator curtain were Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie in the women's side of the bath.

"Ahh, this is so relaxing." Sighed Aeris.

Yuffie was swimming around the bath. "I'm a fishie!"

"If you're a little fish, then I'm a big mean shark!" Said Tifa, grabbing Yuffie.

"Haha! Stop it, that tickles!"

"I'm the big mean _boobie_ checking shark!" said Tifa as she felt up Yuffie's wet breasts.

"Uhn. Stop it Tifa."

"Oh? It looks like they still haven't grown yet."

"Quit teasing me Tifa, they aren't THAT flat." Yuffie managed the squirm out of Tifa the boobie shark's grasp and swam over to the curtain. "Nya Nya! You can't catch me!"

Just then, Yuffie noticed a small crack in the wall. "Hey, what's this? OHMYGOSH! I can see Cloud from here! Ooh he's sooo hot, and he's all naked and wet and soapy!"

"Mmmm he's so hot."

Yuffie looked over and there was none other than Tifa peeking through another hole.

"Oh Cloud!" Both girls massaged their pussies and breasts. Of course, Aeris was too mature to have anything to do with such a childish stunt.

"Clouuuuuddddd!!" Just as Tifa and Yuffie were about to orgasm. An old hairy Cid cock blocked their view. "Arggggg!! My eyes!!"

"It serves you right." Scolded Aeris.

--

After a nice hot bath for the party, except for Tifa and Yuffie, who had a not-so-nice bath. The group settled down to eat a traditional Japanese style dinner, courtesy of Yuffie.

"Mmmm! All my favorite sushi yummies are here." Smiled Yuffie.

Barrett didn't look too pleased. "Don't this place got no sou' food like some crow or chitlins?"

Cloud looked confused at all the strange food.

"Oh what's wrong Cloud? You don't like your food? Well momma Yuffie can help."

Yuffie held a piece of sushi up to Cloud's lips, "now say "ahhh" _baby_"

"ahhh Chomp"

"Eww this tastes kinda weird."

"Oh but you have to eat _baby _remember that training you wanted to do with me? Now open wiiiiiide." Yuffie fed Cloud another piece of sushi.

"Mmm, this one is good."

Although Cloud and Yuffie were happy, Cid was a different story. "Where's the whiskey? All they gots is this sake crap!"

"And this food cost almost all our money." Complained Cait Sith.

Yuffie looked sad. "I just wanted to share a part of my culture with you guys, that's all."

--

After dinner, everyone split up to do their own thing. Yuffie was strolling through the halls. "I'm so bored, what's there to do at a hot springs resort besides taking a bath and eating?" Just then, Yuffie came across the game room. "Ohmygosh! How could I forget the game room? Ping pong, pool, cards, I rule 'em all! Nya ha HA!" Yuffie had a daydream of herself playing strip poker with Cloud and seeing him naked. Of course, Yuffie also had a daydream of herself cheating to do that.

"OK! Game time!" Yuffie slid open the door and found Cait Sith playing table tennis against Aeris and Tifa.

"Why can't I score?" Complained Aeris.

"It's because our boobs are too big" said Tifa, making a stupid excuse.

"Hey can I play?" asked Yuffie. "I'm reaalllly good at ping pong!"

"Sorry Yuffie, this is only a four player game" Said Cait Sith.

"Huh? Cait, Aeris, and Tifa, that's three."

"No, I count as two people, I'm a cat AND a moogle."

Yuffie was upset that she couldn't play. "no, you count as two people because your so FAT!" With that she stormed off.

"She's got you there" said Tifa.

--

"Hmph, stupid fatty muppet!" Yuffie was pouting around the halls until she came across a condom machine, just like the one Cloud used in Midgar. "A water balloon machine eh? Heh heh heh…"

"Cloud! Cloud! Lookit what I got!" The little ninja burst into Cloud's room with an armful of condoms.

Cloud got a nosebleed. _"She wants to have sex THAT many times?!"_

"Lookit all these water balloons Cloud! Come on! Let's raid Cait Sith!"

Now Cloud understood. "Oh I don't know Yuffie, that's not very nice."

"Pleasssseee…" Yuffie clung onto Cloud. "Come on sempai, have some fun with me."

Cloud was touched, Yuffie was just so irresistibly cute.

"Pleeaaaaassssseee" Begged the little ninja through her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh how could I say no to that face?"

--

" sigh I hope Cait Sith forgives me for this. You know what they say, bros before ho's but… hey. Wait a second. Cait Sith isn't a bro' he's not even a real person."

Yuffie and Cloud waited outside the game room, arms full of water balloons.

"Ready?" whispered Yuffie.

"Ready." Said Cloud.

WATER WAR!!

Yuffie and Cloud burst into the room, pummeling Cait Sith with balloon after balloon!

"Ahhhhhh!!" Screamed Cait Sith.

"Eeeek!" Aeris and Tifa screamed.

"Oh no! Yuffie didn't tell me those two would be here. YUFFIE STOP!"

But it was too late. "Take that you titty beasts!"

"SPLASH!"

"Oh fuck it!" Cloud grabbed a water balloon, took aim, and fired!"

"SPLASH!"

"Kyaaa! How could you Cloud!?" wailed Aeris.

"Ahh! My boobs are showing!" Screamed Tifa, looking down at her soaking T-shirt.

Cloud felt kind of bad, but Yuffie kept assaulting them with water balloons, sending the three retreating.

"Yeah! We won Cloud!" cheered Yuffie, hopping up and down.

"Haha! That was a lot of fun." Laughed Cloud.

"I declare this game room in the name of Yuffie and Cloud!"

ENEMY DEFEATED

Yuffie and Cloud both spun ping pong paddles over their heads in Cloud's victory pose, while the victory music somehow played in the background.

Dun dun da duu duu Da dun da doooo!

After playing lots of fun games together, (but not strip poker) Cloud and Yuffie happily walked back to their rooms together.

"Haha! That was loads of fun Cloud!"

"Yeah, your good at table tennis."

But right in front of them was a mob of all the other party members, with a stern look in their eyes.

"Cloud." said Tifa. "We need to talk."

* * *

End of Chapter 3- What a funny chapter, it was funny seeing Yuffie and Cloud attacking Aeris, Tifa, and Cait Sith with water balloons. I always love the hot spring resort scenes in anime and manga. They just always seem to put them in and theres almost always some romance in them. Stay tuned for next chapter, which will have lots of hot lemon that you want and have a fun summer!


	4. I Believe in You, Yuffie

Chapter 4 of Training My Body to Fight and Love. Adorable, this chapter is so sweet. I finally have my summer break woohoo. Too bad I'm wasting it! I really need to get my ass off of the computer! I want to meet more girls, I don't want to just write about sex fics, I want to make them happen.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7. And this fic contains some "adult" scenes, so don't read it if you don't like adult scenes. This fic is **NOT** considered a MA rated fic, so don't flag it for being innappropriate It is an M rated fic.

* * *

**Training My Body to Fight and Love**

Chapter 4

I Believe in You, Yuffie

--

Last time, Yuffie and Cloud were together when they were stopped by a mob of all the other party members.

"Cloud, we need to talk." Said Tifa.

Cloud was a bit nervous, "Ummm... what's up guys? What's wrong?"

Aeris shyly opened up her mouth. "Cloud, we all see you as a great leader and all but... Oh I can't say it."

"What she means to say is that you've made a mistake, a mistake about letting a certain someone in our group." said Vincent.

"I don't know what you mean Vincent, I like everyone in our party."

"Even someone who steals and causes trouble?" Questioned Reddog.

"Oh just get on with it already!" Shouted Cid. "Our problem is HER!" He accused, pointing his finger at Yuffie.

"M...me? What did I ever do wrong?" Tears began shining from Yuffie's soft pearly eyes.

"She steals, she lies, an' she blows all our dough." Accused Barret.

"What we mean to say Cloud, is that we don't really need Yuffie anymore." Said Tifa. "Shes just a little kid, she shouldn't be out in the big world yet."

"But guys..." Cried Yuffie. "Cloud sempai, you still need me right?"

Cloud thought hard.

"Cloud, its time to let Yuffie go, she'd be better off in Wutai." Said Reddog.

Yuffie was in tears. "No, no Cloud, I can be good, I promise!"

Cloud finally made up his mind.

"No- I'm the leader, and I say, Yuffie stays."

"Oh Cloud." Yuffie said as she wiped off her tears.

"Come on guys, sure Yuffie may have a few quirks here and there, but look at all the fun we've had together. Sometimes we need a little pick me up when things go wrong, and Yuffie is always there to make us laugh, right guys?"

"Hmm. I guess so." Said Tifa.

"Sure we're on a mission, but if we don't have fun along the way, then we're no better than those Shinra suits. We need Yuffie!"

"Oh Cloud, I love you." Smiled the little ninja, hugging Cloud tightly.

"Well, whatever you say Cloud." Said Tifa.

--

Later that night, everyone was sleeping in their futons after a tiring and dramatic day. Everyone except for a spiky haired soldier that was.

"Nnng, I just can't sleep." Cloud was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. "Maybe I'll try counting sheep." Cloud began counting. "One... Two...Three... soon the sheep became annoying Cait Siths. "That stupid muppet, one of these days Cait, one of these days. Arggg. that didn't work. I guess I'll just take a walk and get a drink."

Cloud sat down on the porch and gazed at the stars. "This is nice, you can't see stars like this in Midgar."

step.. step.. step..

Cloud sensed someone approaching him from behind.

"Cloud?" said Yuffie. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Oh..." Cloud turned around. Yuffie was adorable, she was wearing a loose yukata barely covering her breasts. Her hair was slightly messy from rolling around in bed."

"Mmm.. I can't sleep Cloud."

"Me neither Yuffie, why don't we spend some time together."

"OK," Yuffie sat down next to Cloud. "Thanks Cloud, thanks for always being so sweet to me and always believing in me."

"No problem, thats what friends are for, right?"

Yuffie was touched, Cloud was her closest friend. The two adventurers gazed at the stars.

"Do you believe in astrology Cloud?"

"Ass-tro-lo-gy. What's that?"

"Well its like reading the stars. See, those stars mean there is good luck in the cosmos, and that star says that there is love."

"Wow, that's really cool Yuffie."

"Its something all Wutai ninjas know. Oh that reminds me Cloud. I still need to teach you my ninja secrets."

"Oh yeah, we can do that tomorrow."

Yuffie made up a white lie. "No Cloud, I can only teach you under a full moon, let's find somewhere private ok?"

"OK."

Yuffie and Cloud walked around until they found the futon closet. "This looks like a good place." Said Yuffie.

The two slid inside, the closet was bathed in a mysterious blue moonlight. Yuffie looked absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight, her eyes twinkled like diamonds, every curve on her body was glowing like polished silver.

"Cloud, I am so happy I can finally show you the secrets of Wutai ninjas."

Cloud was amazed, he was about to learn something few people outside of Wutai ever got to learn.

"Now Cloud, the first thing I'm going to show you is how to steal. Now turn around dear."

Cloud turned around.

"Now I'm going to feel you, to see if you have any treasure." Yuffie's delicate hands caressed Cloud's smooth chest, the sensation was both sensual and ticklish. Her warm hands felt like melting butter, they crept lower and lower across each ridge of Cloud's chest, until they reached the waistline.

"Yuffie."

"It's OK Cloud, this is all part of my ninja thief training, just relax, you won't feel a thing."

Yuffie's fingertips slid down Cloud's pants, feeling for anything the ninja could steal, they started searching from the ass, and slowly worked their way to the front.

"Unnn... stop Yuffie."

"Oh what have we here?"

"No Yuffie..."

Yuffie unzipped Cloud's pants, dropping them to the floor, feeling his hard member through his underwear.

"Look what I just found Cloud, a dick."

"Yuffie..."

The ninja petted the wet dick through the white underwear, slowly pulling it down until it popped free into the air.

"Mmmm, your cock is so huge Cloud, your making me so hot, I just wanna rub my pussy, but I... I have to steal it... I have to steal your cum!"

Yuffie stroked Cloud's hard cock gently, both hands caressing his shaft and balls. "Hmmm, I'm not getting any cum like this, you know what I'm going to do next Cloud?"

Cloud was panting and sweating from the pleasure. "N..no... what?"

"This!"

Yuffie plunged the cock deep into her mouth, coating it with sweet saliva. "Mmmph... mmph... it tastes wonderful.. this is how... we ninja steal priceless semen Cloud."

"Slurp slurp." Yuffie swallowed the hard member in her mouth, alternating sucking with licking. All that ice cream Yuffie ate made her tongue really sensitve.

"Ahhhh Yuffie... I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum in my mouth Cloud! I need your seed in my mouth!"

"Yuffiieeeee, I'm gonna cummmmm!! Arrrraaaaa!!"

"SPLOOOOSH!!"

Warm milky love juices gushed down the petit girl's throat. She released the dick from her mouth, sprinkling glistening droplets across her face.

"Gulp. Mmmm yummy. Ha ha... Cloud... that's how... that's how to steal precious cum." Yuffie jumped on Cloud, knocking him to the ground, bending over for a kiss. "Mmmm, I told you I'd teach you sempai, you were such a good student, I think you deserve some extra credit. Or should I say, 'sextra credit,' teehee"

"Ahh Yuffie, that was amazing, I'm tired."

Yuffie was still licking her lips from the wonderful treat she had just received, but her pussy was sopping wet, and she could no longer handle it. "Oh Cloud... forget about the rest of our ninja training. I'm ready for it, I need it now! I your dick in my pussy right now Cloud!"

Yuffie was already only wearing a thin yukata, Cloud slid it off her body, exposing her delicate breasts. "Your nipples are so hard Yuffie." He twisted each nipple.

"Ahhh n..no... my nipples are really sensitive, gahh!!" Yuffie felt a shockwave flood through her body."Cloud! I just felt it! An orgasm from my nipples! Please Cloud... my innocent little pussy needs your cock now! Take my virginity Cloud! Make me a woman dammit!"

Cloud was surprised. "Yuffie, are you sure? Are you sure you want me to take your virginity? This is something you can't take back.."

"Ahhh yes, I love you Cloud..." moaned Yuffie, rubbing her soaking pussy. "Stop making me wait! I NEED YOUR COCK NOW!!"

Cloud nodded.. He lay Yuffie face up on the ground and positioned himself in the missionary position. "I'll be gentle Yuffie." Cloud's hard member slowed its way into Yuffie's tight little Asian pussy. Yuffie bit her lip to prepare for what was about to follow.

"Ready Yuffie?"

"Yeah...I'm ready Cloud, give it to me."

"SHOVE!"

"AAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!! Oh god! It hurts but it feels so good!!"A thin stream of blood trickled from the soaking wet cunt. Yuffie was no longer a girl, she was now a woman.

"Ahhh, oh Cloud! Make me cum! Ahhhh!!"

"Shuf Shuf Shuf"

"Nnnnnn I'm not quite there yet." Cloud took his member out of the voracious slit. "Hey Yuffie, want to play animal?"

Yuffie was in too much ecstasy to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Get on all fours like a doggy."

"L..like this?" Yuffie got on all fours, sticking her ass in the air."

"Yeah, thats right, you dog." Cloud's hard cock prodded Yuffie's cunt from behind.

"SHOVE!"

"Ahhh!! Its even better this way!!"

"SPANK!" Cloud slapped her ass. "This is punishment for stealing." Joked Cloud.

"Ahh.. I'm soree. Ahh but I love it, spank me harder! Spank me till I cum!!"

"SPANK! SPANK!! SPANK!!"

"Ahhhhh!! No more Cloud, no more, or else your going to make me explode!"

"Urrrggg I can't handle it any more Yuffie!! I'm gonna cum! I can't hold it!!"

"Me too, lets... ah... let's cum together Cloud!!"

"ARRRRRAAAAAAAaaaaaaa!!"

"SPLOOOOSHHHH!!"

Finally, it was over. Exhausted, both lovers collapsed in the closet, soaked in sweat and love juices. Yuffie's cherry virgin blood slowly disappeared into the cracks in the floor, along with her childhood.

* * *

End of Chapter 4- How sweet. Cloud and Yuffie finally have sex. And Yuffie is no longer a little girl. Yuffie is just irresistable, I wish she had more lines in Advent Children, she really didn't do much in that movie at all. A yukata is like a summer kimono made of light cotton. It looks really sexy on beautiful and cute women, it really defines their curves. I wish I could go to an onsen with a pretty girl and have sex in the closet. By the way, I do have a YouTube channel, ValisFan1. It used to be ValisFan before my account was deleted.


	5. The Turk's Revelation

Chapter 5 is here! I decided to write a shorter chapter before making the chapter about Aeris. So I made one with Elena! Elena is really cute. I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this story though, it really isn't getting that many hits. Oh and

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7. And this fic contains some "adult" scenes, so don't read it if you don't like adult scenes. This fic is **NOT** considered a MA rated fic, so don't flag it for being inappropriate It is an M rated fic. And always practice safe sex.

* * *

**Training My Body to Fight and Love**

Chapter 5

The Turk's Revelation

--

It was a brand new day at the hot springs resort, the two lovers, Cloud and Yuffie were awakening after a night of hot sex.

"Yawn, good morning Cloud." Greeted Yuffie, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Yuffie, wow last night was amazing!"

"Oh Cloud, looky looky" Yuffie said, pointing at his morning wood.

"Eep! All guys get a boner in the morning."

"Now don't be shy Cloud, I'll take care of it for you." Yuffie gave Cloud a handjob until his dick exploded cum all over her face.

"Mmm yummy breakfast and a face cream at once." Giggled Yuffie.

"Your so cute Yuffie." Just then Cloud realized something. "Uh oh, we have to get back to our rooms before anyone finds out."

"OK dear, but remember, I'm a woman now Cloud, and I'm gonna sex you again soon, real soon!"

--

"La la la" Yuffie was happily skipping along down the hallway. "I know your password Cloud, nya nya nya nya nya!" Yuffie found out Cloud's trunk's password by looking at a note in his wallet that she had a peek at while having sex. "I love you Cloud, and I didn't just use you to get this password. But you can't stop a curious ninja!" Yuffie went to Cloud's room and over to the safe.

PASSWORD: ZACK

PASSWORD ACCEPTED

"Who the heck is Zack?" wondered Yuffie.

-Flashback to 3 days ago.-

Cloud was sitting in a rocking chair around the campfire like an old man, everyone else was listening.

Cloud: "Back in the good old days... Zack and I would play football together, except in those days we called it baseball. And you could get into a movie for one Gil, and we didn't have any of this newfangled technology neither. You kids these days are nothing like Zack... Blah Blah Blah.."

Yuffie: "_Boo-ring"_

Yuffie drowned out Cloud's voice and turned on her Nintendo DS to play Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings.

Yuffie: "_Haha Vaan, your such a fag."_

-End Flashback-

"Nope, never heard of a Zack."

Yuffie opened the trunk and found Cloud's precious Buster Sword inside, but something else caught her eye. "Omigosh! These are porno mags! This is Cloud's porn stash!" Yuffie flipped through the magazines. "Eww this slut is taking it up the ass!"

Just then Yuffie heard a noise. "Cloud, are you there?" Said Aeris.

Aeris opened the door and found Yuffie snooping around Cloud's room AGAIN! "Yuffie, what are you doing here? And what are those magazines? Come on, what are you hiding?"

"Cloud'sbeenlookingatpornomags!!" Blurted out Yuffie.

"What? Cloud would never do that." Aeris opened a magazine. "Kyaaaaa!!"

--

Meanwhile outside the inn, a young woman with short blonde hair wearing a dark blue suit was driving in a moped along the road.

"Why me?" moaned Elena, a ditzy newbie Turk. "Why did I have to be assigned to do this?"

-Flashback-

Tseng: "Now Elena, I have a special assignment for you."

Elena: "Yes? Anything you say Tseng."

Tseng: "I want you to be the Shinra hotel reviewer. Go around the world and review all the best hotels."

Elena: "Whaaa?"

-End Flashback-

"Oh its so humiliating! Getting assigned to such lowly work. I joined the Turks so I can fight bad guys, not ride around in a scooter going to roach motels." Elena secretly had a huge crush on Tseng. "I wanna have Tseng's babies!"

Elena parked her moped at the entrance to the onsen and walked inside, finding the halls empty. "Anyone home? Hey is anyone here?"

Vincent Valentine heard the shouts and came to the front entrance. "What's all this noise about?" The tall dark man asked.

"Ahhh!" Elena stuttered. "You...your the le.. legendary Turk Vincent Valentine!"

"**EX-**Turk missy."

"Oh sorry, I wish I could be a better Turk Vincent. Tseng doesn't see my talent, Rude only cares about his sunglasses and waxing his head, and Reno is a jackass."

"Sounds to me like you need some help."

"Yeah, Vincent, will you teach me how to be a better Turk?"

"Certainly Elena, come to my room."

--

"I think I know your problem Elena, you haven't gone through all of your basic training yet. Now turn around and I'll sow you how to frisk someone for wires or weapons."

Elena turned around. Vincent felt Elena's body professionally at first, but his hormones, and Elena's beautiful scent soon caught up to him, and he squeezed her ass.

"Kya! What was that?"

"Nothing, all part of the procedure. Vincent then worked his way up to her breasts, caressing them.

"Vincent, stop it, your making me feel funny."

"Are you refusing to cooperate? Well I think that calls for a strip search."

"What? Noooo."

Vincent unbuttoned Elena's professional suit, ripping off her shirt, and exposing her breasts.

"Ahhh my nipples"

"lick!"

"Ahhh! It feels so good!"

"Hmm, I can't find anything here, maybe down there?"

Vincent lay Elena on the floor and took off her pleated pants. Then he felt her wet pussy through her underwear. The cold metal of Vincent's fingers was a strange feeling. But still a good feeling.

"Ahh! Vincent, I'm not hiding anything!"

"Hmm. Maybe not, but I am. I have a gun in my pants, right here, in my crotch, now find it!"

Elena unbuttoned Vincent's pants and found his hard dick.

"I may have lost my arm and legs, but my cock is all real baby!"

Elena was in ecstasy, all it took to turn the professional Elena into a slut was a hard cock in front of her face.

Elena took the cock deep into her mouth. "Slurp slurp. Mmm its so good."

"Ow! Don't use your teeth."

"Oh sorry."

"Now I'm going to have to perform a cavity search. Bend over on all fours."

"Yes sir."

"Now where could you be hiding something, in your pussy?"

"Yes Vincent! My pussy is so wet! Fuck me NOW!"

"Or could you be hiding something in your ass!?"

"No Vincent, I never put anything in my ass, that's dirty!"

"Too late slut!"

SHOVE!!

"Ayaaaaaa!! My ass! Not my ass!!"

Vincent's cock pumped in and out of Elena's tight butthole.

"Oww! It hurts Vincent, that's the wrong hole!"

"You like it don't you you little whore!"

SPANK!!

"Ayaaaa!! Yes! I love it! I love it in the ass! I'm an ass slut!!"

Vincent's thick cock ruptured Elena's anal walls, stretching them to their limits!

"Ahh! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

This was Vincent's first fuck in over 30 years. All that pent up energy was being spent on the young Turk's asshole.

"Ahh! Elena! I haven't came in over 30 years!"

"Ahhhhh!! Cum all over me Vincent, finish the job!"

"Arrrraaaaa!!"

"Eyaaaaaaaaa!!"

SPLLUUUURRRTTTTTTT!!

Vincent's cock exploded the pent up cum all over Elena's face.

"Ahh Vincent, your Turk cum is so good."

"Elena, that was good I haven't came like that in a long time, and do I mean, a long time."

"Thanks for teaching me how to be a better Turk, Vincent."

"No problem, anytime Elena."

Elena got cleaned up and dressed and left the hotel. Vincent looked down at his member. This was the first time he used it in over 30 years, but definitely not the last!

* * *

End of Chapter 5- Elena is so cute. Thats it for chapter 5. I'm still on my summer break and I really hope I can finish this fic before I go back to school. Writing fanfics is pretty hard and time consuming. I wish Elena and Tseng had more than just a brief cameo in Advent Children. I was actually surprised to see Rufus and Tseng alive in the movie, I thought they died in the game, but I'm glad to see them back. Overall though, I didn't even like Advent Children that much, it was pretty mediocre, the Turks were the best part of the movie! Reno and Rude were hilarious. Well keep having a fun summer, unless your going back to school. And please rate and review more. I really need the encouragement.


	6. Every Rose Has its Thorns

Finally I got around to making chapter 6. I've been really busy with a lot of stuff and haven't had much time for writing fanfics --- liar. OK OK So I do have time for fanfics. I hope the people are around who read this fic in the beginning. Oh! Final Fantasy Crisis Core is out on PSP! Should I go get it? I don't know, I never really liked Zack too much. lol. Just read the sexy fic already!!

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7. And this fic contains some "adult" scenes, so don't read it if you don't like adult scenes. This fic is **NOT** considered a MA rated fic, so don't flag it for being innappropriate It is an M rated fic.

* * *

**Training My Body to Fight and Love**

Chapter 6

Every Rose Has its Thorns

------

The group is still at the hot springs. Last chapter, Yuffie lost her innocence to Cloud and then opened his secret trunk only to find a bunch of porno magazines. And to make matters worse, Aeris found out about the magazines too! How will Cloud get out of this one?

It was still morning and the gang all sat down for breakfast. Yuffie was clinging onto Cloud like a cat.

"Meow, Cloud, good morning master. I bet you have some milk to feed me." She purred, stroking Cloud's hard cock through his pants.

"Ehehehe... not now Yuffie, everyone's watching."

Tifa wasn't too pleased. _"Grr.. who does that tramp think she is? " _"I'm going to go get some coffee now... Tifa got up to get some coffee and when she came back she "accidentaly" tripped and dropped the coffee onto Yuffie!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! HOT! HOT! HOT!!!" The ninja scampered into the bathtub to cool off.

Aeris sat right across from Cloud, all throughout that commotion, she said nothing. But one though was brewing through her head. _"I can't believe it, I can't believe Cloud has such a stash of such filthy porn!" _

Cloud noticed Aeris's look of discontent on her face. "Aeris, what's wrong, you haven't touched your breakfast at all. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Oh no Cloud, nothing's wrong. Um.. can you get me some porn flakes?... I m..mean corn flakes. Or maybe a penis butter sandwich.. Oh! I mean peanut butter."

"Aeris.. What's wrong? Your acting so funny."

"Kya! Your awful Cloud! Look at what you made me say!" With that, Aeris stormed out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Wondered Cloud.

The crying girl fled into a forest away from the onsen.

----

Aeris was upset. "Hmph, I can't believe him! I can't believe he has such a, such a DIRTY mind."

"Aeris.. Aeris where are you?" Aeris heard Cloud's voice as he ran through the woods. "Aeris! There you are. What's wrong? Why did you run away like that?"

"Go away!"Aeris cried as she ran away.

"Wait Aeris. Come back." Cloud chased after her.

"No! I don't want to see your face."

"Come on Aeris, stop running. Stop it my... my little flower girl."

Just then Aeris froze and turned around. Her tears caked to her delicate white skin. "What did you call me Cloud?"

"I called you my little flower girl. Remember?"

"Oh." Aeris remembered when she first met Cloud while selling flowers in Midgar. He looked so innocent and boyish back then.

"Ok Clloud. I'l tell you what's bothering me. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have looked, but I saw your stash of.. of FILTH! Yuffie showed me. "

"Oh... that..." Cloud was turning red... you saw THAT?"

"Uh huh..." nodded the shy girl. "I always thought you were so pure and innocent. I thought you and I might have had something together. You were my silver shining Cloud in the dreary gray skies of Midgar... But I guess I was wrong Cloud... your just... your just like everyone else in Midgar, a typical GUY!"

"Oh..." Cloud scratched his head. "Aeris... we are on our mission to make the world a more peaceful place, to spread love into the world. And how can we love each other if we don't love ourselves?"

"I... mmm Cloud.."

And that's why I masturbate. To show my body that I love myself. Don't you masturbate too Aeris?"

"Well haha... um.. a little bit I guess..." Said Aeris uneasily, obviously hiding something.

"And I use porn to orgasm. Aeris, don't you use or think of anything too?"

"Well. um.. not really..." Aeris was _obviously_ lying.

"Aeris.. tell me the truth."

Aeris began to cry. "OK Cloud!" She screamed. "I think of.... I think of YOU!!!"

As a shock froze on both their faces, silence fell over the two... Cloud was the first to break the ice.

"Aeris, you think of me?"

Aeris confessed. "Yes Cloud. I think of you every time I pleasure myself... I think of you when I cum. EVERY DAY Cloud! Every time I cum I can only think of YOU!"

"But you've been so blind to my needs Cloud! You can't take a fucking hint!"

Cloud was shocked that THIS was the innocent little flower girl, now reduced to a horny beggar.

"Aeris... I never thought..."

"Because you DON'T think Cloud. I'm not your innocent little baby flower girl. I have needs too! I've masturbated so many times that soon my fingers were not enough. So I had to use materia and magic to tame my urges too!"

"Aeris..." Cloud was surprised.

"Yes Cloud, that's right. How else do you think I became so good at using materia? By putting it in my pussy! But that's not enough. I NEED COCK DAMMIT!!"

Aeris lunged herself into Cloud's arms. Cloud just stood there in shock, he did not know what to say to the horny cock beggar in front of him.

"Please Cloud, please make me happy, I'll do whatever you want. I'll even teach you how to use materia like I can."

Cloud thought hard. "She does have a point, Aeris has given so much to me and I've taken her for granted. She's healed my body so many times with her magic, its about time I've healed her heart."

Finally, Cloud made up his mind. "Alright Aer..." GLOMP!!! Before Cloud could even finish his sentence, Aeris jumped on him, knocking him to the floor with a passionate French kiss, something Aeris has waited for for a long time. After breaking the kiss she greedily ripped open his shirt.

"Mmm... wow, look at all these muscles Cloud."

"yeah, thanks for helping me Aeris, you've cured countless cuts and bruises on my skin."

Aeris was flattered. "You really mean it Cloud? You really love my healing magic that much? I'm so happy." Aeris felt something hard from Cloud's crotch pet against her sopping wet panties. "mmm oh Cloud, your cock is so hard and my pussy is so wet. But... My mouth is hungry first."

"Aeris, what are you doing?"

Aeris unzipped Cloud's pants to find what she had coveted, Cloud's warm hard shaft stranding erect in the air. "Its so beautiful." Aeris was mesmerized. "It looks so good, I bet it tastes even better."

"SLURP!"

"Ah Aeris!"

The girl took the entire shaft into her mouth. "Smurf Slurp Slursh."

"Aeeriiisss!"moaned Cloud.

Aeris chewed the cock sideways like an ear of corn. "Mmmph its delicious Cloud."

"Ah!!"

She twisted the cock to get at his sack.

"Its hurts Aeris! But it feels so good!!"

"Mmmph Slurp Slurp Suck" Aeris was sucking Cloud's balls like hard candy while stroking his hard shaft. "Thush thush thush."

"Aerissss! Your making my balls and dick so hot! Stop it or I'm gonna.. I'm gonna!!!"

"Mmmmm" the flower girl shoved the entire cock down her delicate throat"

"Araaaaa!! I'm cumming!!!"

SPLOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

The warm milky love fluids gushed down the greedy girl's throat. Aeris's eyes bulged, she gagged until she could take no more. The cock flew out of her throat, releasing a rain of love juices all over her snow white skin.

"Cloud... pant...pant...your Cloud is all over me now... but... I still need more... I'm still horny for more cum!!"

Cloud was exhausted, his dick throbbed from such a huge explosion. "Aeris... I can't fuck anymore.. my dick needs time."

"Haha Cloud, this is where my 'magic' comes in." The spellcaster took out and earth materia.

"What are you going to do with that?" Wondered Cloud with a bit of uneasiness.

"You'll see dear." Aeris held the glowing materia up to Cloud's limp dick. "Petrify!" A tiny spark of magic flew out of the shining round sphere and into Cloud's member. Cloud felt a slight tingling sensation as his flaccid worm quickly grew into a rock hard boner.

"Tee hee." Smiled Aeris. "Too much petrify would turn your dick to stone..." The selfish girl grabbed the cock with both hands, licking the last droplets of cum off the tip. "But a teensy bit of magic turns it hard again!"

"Aeris your amazing!" Admired Cloud.

"Heh, you've seen NOTHING yet my love."

Aeris straddled Cloud and began stripping, inch by inch her innocent pink dress slipped off to reveal her milky white skin contrasted by her black lacy lingerie.

"Aeris." Said Cloud in awe. "I never knew you wore such sexy underwear."

"Mmmm my dear *kiss* I may look sweet and innocent on the outside, but I'm a sexy little vixen on the inside."

Cloud unclasped Aeris's little black bra, releasing her perfectly round breasts into the air, he bagan licking each breast.

"Ahh Cloud! My nipples are really sensitive!"

Then he trailed his tongue down to her soaking wet panties. The wonderful aroma of sex permeated into his nose. Finally, he removed the black panties to reveal the flower girl's beautifully shaven flower with a naughty little patch of hair. Cloud began licking Aeris's clitoris.

"Ahhh! Cloud!! Noo... Stop.."

His tongue tickled her little pleasure pearl.

"Eeeee! Mmm Cloud. Ah! Your tongue is gonna make me cum!"

Aeris bit her lip. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Her body convulted and twisted, releasing silky sweet liquid into her lover's mouth.

Cloud licked his lips. "Mmm Aeris, you taste like sweet fresh honey."

"Pant.. pant... Cloud.. I can't take this anymore!" The sex vixen got on all fours, sticking her ass into the air. "Give me your cock right now Cloud!!"

Cloud got on his knees and slowly moved his dick towards the pleading girl's soaking wet slit. Slowly, his member entered the warm tight pussy until it was all the way in.

"Ahh! Cloud, your inside me now! I can't believe it! I love you Cloud!!"

"I love you too my sweet Aeris."

Cloud began thrusting his dick into the girl's pussy. "Thump! Thump! Thump!"

"Ah!! Oh yes Cloud!! Don't stop! Ahhh!!"

Then Cloud noticed something, Aeris left some of her materia on the ground.

"Aeris."

"Hahh.. yes Cloud?"

I have an ice materia right here, do you want it?"

"Oh yes Cloud! Stick it in my pussy!!"

Cloud slowly moved the cold round materia to her pussy, but then he got a better idea, he moved it to the entrance of her ass."

"Cloud! No! What are you doing? Not there!"

"Its OK Aeris, trust me."

Aeris's ass slowly opened, accepting the materia into her colon.

"Nyaaa!! Its all the way in! This is dirty Cloud!!"

Cloud cast his magic through Aeris's body, causing the blue materia to release its ice crystals into the girl's colon.

"Ahh!!! Cloud!! Its freezing my body! But it feels so good!!" Aeris's nipples became rock solid from the cold, the ice grew until an icicle formed out of her ass.

"Heh heh, Aeris." Grinned Cloud. "Your growing an ice tail."

"That's not funny," Peeped Aeris as her body was convulsing from the internal chill.

Cloud continued fucking the girl doggy style in her pussy. "Haha, you little slut. Ice in your ass and a dick in your pussy!"

"Hah... yes!! I'm a slut! Fuck me HARDER!!"

Cloud grabbed the icicle growing out of Aeris's ass and started pulling.

"Nooo Cloud, stop it or you'll rip my ass out!! Nooo!!"

Then he yanked hard! Releasing the ice crystal from her colon like anal beads!

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! OHHH YEEESSSSSS!!!!!" The girl's body violently twitched and shuddered from the pleasure and pain. Cloud's dick continued its onslaught on the gushing pussy, pounding her G-spot, sending wave after wave of pleasure into her body!

"AHHH!!! Cloud!! I can't take it anymore!!" Cried the horny girl "I have to pee and poo!! I can't hold it anymore!!!"

"M...me too Aeris!! I'm about to... about to..."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SPLUURRRSSHHHH!!!"

"SPLASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!!!!!"

"SPLOOOOOSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Aeris's pussy gushed out a geyser of sweet liquid while her anus simultaneously shot out a stream of icy cold water. Cloud's hot sticky semen spilled all over her back, painting a mural of love liquids onto both lovers' bodies.

It was all over, both lovers feinted from their powerful orgasms into a puddle of all their love juices, and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

End of Chapter 6- Wow, I think I just made the longest sex scene ever in my story! I just love Aeris. Shes adorable and sweet and kind. But she's real dirty on the inside! Heh it was really kinky putting ice materia up Aeris's ass! Kinky sex is fun!! I'm planning on ending this fanfic soon. And the ending is going to be a real sex-fest! There will be so much sex in the last chapter that you better buy an entire box of tissues! LOL!


	7. Final Fuckstasy

At least I'm finally done with my first lemon fanfic. It was a lot of work. And I always had to keep in mind what made Final Fantasy 7 fans horny. Get ready for the last chapter of "Training my Body to Fight and Love!" I warned you last chapter, that there will be so much sex that you'll need an entire box of tissues. Well I lied, you'll need TWO entire boxes of tissues! LOL!

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7. And this fic contains some "adult" scenes, so don't read it if you don't like adult scenes. This fic is **NOT** considered a MA rated fic, so don't flag it for being innappropriate It is an M rated fic.

* * *

**Training My Body to Fight and Love**

Chapter 7

Final Fuckstasy

------

It was early afternoon and sleeping in the forest were two lovers, two naked lovers, covered in all sorts of love juices.

"Yawn... Wow, that was amazing." said Aeris.

"Aeris, I had no idea you could do something like that." Said Cloud.

"Giggle." " Well Cloud. I can teach you so much more my love. *kiss* but... for the time being, we have to save the world, right baby?"

"Right cupcake, to spread love and peace into all of Gaia."

The two got dressed and headed back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel...

"Cloud! Cloud Sempai!" "Cloud, there you are." Greeted Yuffie and Tifa.

"Oh..." all three girls were in the same room, at the same time, vying over the same man. They all stared at each other, it was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Well well, if it isn't saggy and flatty" said Aeris first.

"Who are you calling flatty?' Said Tifa.

"Who are you calling saggy?" Said Yuffie.

"Sempai! Your going to train me next, right?" Asked the ninja.

"Well.. ahah.. heheh..."

"Fat chance anorexia." Mocked Tifa. "What are you going to do, annoy the monsters to death?"

"Well atleast I don't work in Moe's tavern!" Pouted Yuffie. "Hey, I think your new name should be Moeifa."

"My bar is called Seventh Heaven, thank you very much."

"Thats false advertising because its more like hell."

"Quiet you two," said Aeris. "You two would actually make a good team, Tifa would get men drunk and Yuffie would take their Gil. A perfect duo, the wench and the thief."

"grrrr." All three girls were pissed. And all three girls had the same goal in mind, to be in Cloud's next party.

"Girls, girls, stop fighting. You can all be in my next party."

Reddog overheard this. "But Cloud, you said you'd help me next, my level is really low."

"Silly doggy." said Yuffie, petting him on the head, "experience points are for kids."

Barret, Cid, Vincent, Cait Sith. You guys can have the rest of the day off said Cloud.

"Cool, I'ma gonna listen to da rap music" said Barret.

"And I'm going to smoke," said Cid.

"And I'll do emo stuff." Said Vincent.

The party of nine walked around the mountains until.... fwoosh!! A random battle! The party encountered a Ghirofelgo (those half naked men swinging on pendulums in Shinra mansion.)

"Come on girls! Let's fight!" Said Cloud.

But the three evil stepsisters were still sour.

"Look, a naked guy on a pendulum." Said Aeris. "He should be right up your alley, eh Tifa?"

"Grr. Well atleast I don't go around with a stripper pole wherever I go!"

While the two were arguing, Yuffie snuck behind the Ghirofelgo to pick its pocket. But it was swinging too fast.

"Thump!"

"OW!" And Yuffie's face was squished by the monster's ass!

"Haha! That's what you get for stealing!" Reprimanded Aeris.

"Or maybe you were trying to fuck the Ghirofelgo because you can't get it anywhere else." Mocked Tifa.

"That's it! I'll show you what a ninja can do!" Yuffie charged at Tifa and Aeris, resulting in a catfight.

"Stop it girls!" Shouted Cloud.

The Ghirofelgo got bored and knocked out all the girls with a single swipe.

Cloud was annoyed. "Ugh.. A monster actually did something useful for a change." Cloud ran away. After the "battle" he used phoenix downs on awaken all three girls.

"Yawn... ow what was that?" Questioned Tifa.

"It serves you three right," Scolded Cloud.

"We're sorry" apologized all three girls.

"We were bad" said Aeris.

"We'll do better next time." Said Tifa.

"Don't be mad at us Sempai." Begged Yuffie.

"Oh I could never be mad at you three." Smiled Cloud.

Just then.. the ground began to tremble.

"RRrrrrrrrrrr"

All of a sudden... "BOOOOOOOOM!!!" There was a huge explosion from the woods!

"Rrrrummmbleeee...."

The ground shook more as a stampede of wild animals escaped from the forest.

"Cloud! We'll be smooshed!" shouted Yuffie.

"Do something!" Yelled Tifa

"Um.. what to do? I got it! Aeris, use levitate!" Commanded Cloud.

"Right! FEATHER!!" The spellcaster cast her magic, lifting the entire party off the ground. Just barely missing the wild herd of animals.

"The nature spirit doesn't let this happen, something's going on." Wondered Reddog.

"OK, let's check out that forest." Cloud led his party into the thick, deep forest, but what the party was about to see next.. was something, someONE, they did not want to see.

"N...no... it can't be..." Cloud was sweating bullets. "Y...your.. Sephiroth!"

"In the flesh " Smiled Sephiroth

--Cue One Winged Angel theme.--

"What are you doing here?"Shouted Tifa.

"Same thing your doing.." He said with a sadistic grin. "I'm training, by killing these worthless animals."

"Worthless!?" Growled Reddog.

'That's right, worthless. But I've found a new foe." Sephiroth pointed his Masamune right at Cloud. "This little runt!"

"Cloud, don't fight him" Pleaded Tifa.

"Cloud, you don't have to fight, you'll never win, I'll use my exit spell to warp us back to town. Don't fight Cloud!" Begged Aeris.

"Hahahahaha! Go ahead and run Cloud. But if you do.. I'll tell all of Gaia your 'secret.'"

Cloud flashed back to his nightmare. He could still picture Sephiroth taunting him. "Small dick! Small dick!"

"NO!!!" Cloud picked up his Buster Sword.

"No, run away Cloud." begged all three girls.

"Sorry guys, but this battle... I'm going to fight, and I'm going to WIN!"

"FOOL!" Sephiroth charged at Cloud with Masamune.

"KLANG!!" Steel met steel as two warriors' blades danced, sending sparks flying everywhere.

"Haha, you've gotten better Cloud, but are you good enough... to stop this?"

"HYAH!!!"

Sephiroth lunged at Cloud with the tip of his long katana. Cloud closed his eyes, the grip of his sword sent pulses down his arms. But when he opened his eyes he saw something..

"What? It can't be!! My sword!"

"Oh yes! This is it Sephiroth!"

Masamune's blade was jammed inside one of the two holes at the bottom of the Buster sword.

"Now! Meteor!" Commanded Cloud. A ball of fire raced through the sky. "BOOOOM!!"

The shockwave left both warriors flying back, leaving their weapons on the ground.

Both warriors were emptyhanded.

"So.. it all comes down to this?" Said the silver and black shadowy figure.

"You bet.. hand to hand!" Said the spiky haired one.

"come on... tiny."

"Grrraaaaa!" Cloud charged, but the sleek man dodged all the attacks.

"Your slow Cloud,"

"Oh yeah, well three girls, three special girls. Taught me how to fight WITHOUT my weapon."

Cloud picked up a stone. "Ninja rocket throw!" hurling it at supersonic speeds at Sephiroth. He narrowly dodged the stone, leaving a steak of blood across his perfect porcelain face.

"That's something Yuffie taught me!"

"Grrrr... how dare you twirp!!" Sephiroth charged at Cloud. Cloud got ready for a flying kick when Sephiroth split into three Sephiroths! Cloud's kick passed through the fake one, leading to a stinging roundhouse kick from behind!"

"Ahhh!" Cloud was in pain, until he felt something in his pocket, smooth, round materia. "Thanks Aeris." "CURE!"

"Haha! Is that all you can do? My next hit is going to hurt!"

"I don't think so Sephiroth!" Cloud threw an ice materia on the ground, the same one he stuck up Aeris's ass, Along with it, a fire materia.

Cloud ran to Sephiroth with a flying kick. "Tifa, this one's for you, TORNADO KICK!"

"Hah! I can read you a mile away." Sephiroth was about to dodge when...

"Fire Materia!! Ice Materia!! come forth and meld into...."

"TIDAL WAVE SURFING TORNADO KICK!!!"

A geyser of water gushed from the combination of the two materia propulsing Cloud into amazing speeds!

"Tifa's kick, combined with Aeris's magic, combined with Yuffie's creativity! Yahhhh!!!" Cloud's kick connected to Sephiroth's torso! Followed by a pounding surge of water!"

"Noooooo it can't beeeee!!" wailed Sephiroth

"Yesss! I did it!!" Cloud stood over Sephiroth's soaking wet body.

The other eight party members caught up with him.

"Cloud you did it." Congratulated Aeris.

"I knew you could do it." Said Tifa.

"Now let's steal everything has has and have a party!" Laughed Yuffie.

"Haha, thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you." As the party was celebrating, a looming shadowy figure arose behind Cloud's back.... "fwoosh!!" And suddenly shot into the air.

"Its not over yet Clouuuddd!!! Foolish mortals, you can never defeat me! But for now... I have some things to catch up on." Sephiroth darted away through the woods.

"Your not getting away this easily! After him!" The party of nine rushed through the forest after the silver haired shadow, until they came across a tiny run down old shack in the middle of the forest.

"He must be in there." Cloud led the party into the shack, but when they all went in... "SLAM!" The door suddenly slammed shut, and a noxious plume of pink smoke bellowed from the ground! "Its gas! Gasped Cloud."

"Hahaha! Did you like my little present?" Laughed Sephiroth.

"! You'll pay for this! Tifa, Yuffie, Aeris, help me defeat him!"

But after the smoke cleared... all the girls were on the floor, moaning and stripping.

"Ooooh Cloud..." Moaned Tifa while rubbing her nipples.

"Nnnnn.. I'm so horny," moaned Aeris, rubbing her panties.

"I need.. I need cock." begged Yuffie on all fours.

"What did you do to them Sephiroth!!?" Yelled Cloud. "What was that gas!?"

"Hahaha, that gas... is the Hornicious virus. The Hornicious virus is a bioweapon developed by Shinra, it only affects females, but it makes them so horny, that they will masturbate with anything they can until given cock."

Cloud looked down at the girls, they were furiously trying to tame their urges using fingers, sticks, and even the leg of a chair.

"But... there is a cure Cloud. If you make all the girls cum within one hour, they will return back to normal."

"Your evil Sephiroth!"

"Thank you. But I'm sure YOU couldn't do it, not with your tiny dick and all," mocked Sephiroth.

"Pleeeeaaasssee Cloud. We need your dick." Moaned the girls.

"Cloud, let me help." Said Barret. "I got a big dick, and Marlene needs a brother!"

"Thanks, but no thanks Barret, you four stand outside. I have some business to take care of."

"Tah tah Tiny, see you in an hour." Mocked Sephiroth. With that, the door shut, Sephiroth joined Cid for a smoke. And Cloud was trapped inside the shack, with three mindless, horny cock beggars infected by the Hornicious virus.

Cloud felt like he was Jill Valentine in Resident Evil surrounded by zombies.... sex zombies.

"Peeeeeenniiiiisssss... we need peeeeeeenniiiisssss." Moaned Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie. Cloud was backed into a corner, with the eyes of three moaning sex zombies glued to his crotch.

Cloud was nervous, he started to sweat, but this only made the girls even hornier. There was no escape, Cloud was kicked in the shins by Yuffie and tackled to the floor by Tifa, who was on his face, her beautiful sopping wet pussy juices dripped into his mouth

"G..girls, hey hold on." It was no use. No amount of talking could convince the Hornicious virus to stop. Aeris started to remove Cloud's pants.

"A..Aeris.. stop that." She greedily ripped off Cloud's boxers to reveal his glorious member standing erect in the air. All three girls' eyes glistened at the sight, it was as if they had found the Holy Grail.

"Me first!" Said Yuffie.

"No. me" Said Tifa.

"Its mine!" Said Aeris.

All three girls went down on Cloud's cock. They fought for who would be the first to taste his succulent sweet nectar, until all the girls began licking the sides of the cock like a popsicle.

"Ahhh! Its too much! I can't handle three tongues."

Then Tifa got a nasty idea, she deepthroated the entire cock while Aeris and Yuffie sucked on the balls.

"Ahh Ahh!!" Each girl took turns on who would deepthroat the cock and who would suck the balls, until it was again Tifa's turn for the blowjob.

"Ahhh!! Tifa! Your the best! I can't take it!"

"Mmmph, slurp, slurp, mmm." "Mmm. It tastes so good, right girls?"

"Mmm. Its just like fine tea." Said Aeris.

"Or a big bowl of ramen" Said Yuffie.

"Ahhh!!" Faster and faster the three girls sucked and licked, until....

"YAAHH!!! I'm gonna cum!! Nnnnn!! AHHHHH!!!"

SPLURRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!

Cum shot out of Cloud's dick like a geyser! Sending sparkles of shimmering white droplets onto the girls' faces.

"Precious semen." Admired Aeris.

"Mmmm, it tastes so good, I could eat this all day." Said Yuffie, greedily licking cum off of Tifa's face.

Soon all three girls were kissing and licking every last drop of cum off of each others' bodies. But then Cloud realized something.  
"Oh shit,_I_ wasn't supposed to cum, I was supposed to make _them_ cum. " Cloud took out an Earth materia. "Thanks for teaching me this trick Aeris. PETRIFY!"

Just then, the girls stopped, and slowly turned around.

"fresssshhhh.... cockkkkk...."

They descended upon Cloud's dick like vultures.

"Shit, there are three pussies, but I only have one dick." The girls were arguing over who was going to fuck Cloud first. "Me, me, no it's mine! I saw it first!"

"Quiet!" Shouted Cloud. "You'll each get your turn. But Tifa gets to go first because we knew each other the longest."

"Yippee!" Cheered Tifa! She immediately pushed Cloud to the floor and mounted him like a cowgirl. "I'm gonna ride you like a chocobo Cloud! Ahhh Nnnnggg." Tifa's gorgeous body bounced up and down, her breasts flopped with each thrust.

"Ohh, its making me so horny," Moaned Aeris while rubbing her pussy.

"Nnn I can't take this anymore" Squealed Yuffie.

The two girls wanted some action, and they wanted it now, even if it wasn't a dick. Yuffie began licking each of Tifa's voluptuous breasts. "Mmm, they taste so good Tifa sama, I wish I had breasts like yours."

"Haha.. hah.... don't worry Yuffie, yours'll grow soon."

"Aeris," said Cloud. "Tifa doesn't have enough experience in her 'other hole' now does she?"

"No..She doesn't. " grinned Aeris. "

"Ahhh, not there!" Wailed Tifa. Aeris used one finger to probe Tifa's asshole and the other to tickle her clitoris. "Ahhh! This is amazing," she moaned.

Cloud realized that he couldn't take Tifa's pussy any longer, it was too much! "Sorry Tifa, its Aeris's turn for my dick."

"But I haven't cum yet, my love."

"Don't worry, you will, I promise you will Tifa."

Aeris pushed Tifa off of Cloud's dick, dismounting the cowgirl. "Its my turn next Cloud." Aeris lied down on the floor, her gorgeous eyes begged for sex. "Missionary please."

Cloud understood, he moved his juicy cock into Aeris's flower, penetrating it slowly.

"Ahh!" I can't believe it!

"Thump thump thump. "

"Oh yes! I love it Cloud!! Fuck me more! Fuck me more!! AHH!!"

Tifa and Yuffie were also getting horny over Aeris's milky white skin and jiggling breasts.

"It's so nasty." Tifa sat on Aeris's face, forcing Aeris to eat her pussy.

"Slurp.." Mmm Tifa, your pussy is so sweet.

Yuffie took Aeris's free hand and put them on her own clitoris. "Ah! Aeris sama, play with me too."

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!!" All three girls here getting the fuck of their lifetimes.

"Nnn. I wanna cum" Groaned Cloud. "B..but I can't. Not yet!"

"Aeris.... Yuffie needs some training... she's so young and inexperienced."

"Ahhh.. yes I agree Cloud." Said Aeris. " Let's teach her a lesson."

Yuffie looked a bit nervous. "What are you going to do to me sempai?"

"THIS!" He pushed her down doggy style.

"Ah! This is humiliating Cloud, but it feels so good."

"Tifa, Aeris, show Yuffie the ropes." They nodded. Tifa moved her pussy in front of Yuffie's mouth.

"so... you like sweets don't you?"

"Y..yes Tifa. Yuffie likes sweets."

"Then taste my pussy dearie."

"mmmph!!"

"You like materia don't you." teased Aeris.

"Mmmph lick.. slurp.. Oh yes. I LOVE meteria!"

"Then how about some materia in your ass!"

"Noooo! Not there!"

"SHOVE!" The spellcaster shoved an ice materia deep into the ninja's colon.

"Nyaaaa! Its cold, but its so good! Ahh!!"

"And most of all Yuffie, you like cock don't you?"

"Slurp.. oh yes! Cock! YUFFIE NEEDS COCK! YUFFIE NEEDS COCK!!!"

"SHOVE!"

"Nyaaaaa!!!"

Cloud's stiff member penetrated Yuffie's tight little pussy. Sending shockwaves of pleasure through her petite body.

"Ahhh!! Ahhhhh!! Pound me in my pussy!"

"Thump thump thump."

"Ahhh! I'm being fucked in all three holes, it feels so good!"

Cloud continued pounding Yuffie's pussy while the Aeris and Tifa worked on the other two holes. It was almost too much, Cloud's dick was about to reach its threshold, it was about to explode, but he released it from Yuffie's pussy before it was too late.

"Oh.. why'd you stop sempai?" Whined Yuffie.

"SPANK!" Cloud whipped her ass. "Don't worry Yuffie, your going to cum, I promise."

Cloud grabbed all three girls by their hair. "Owww!" They squealed.

"Now now girls,. Get down on the floor on all fours. I'm going to fuck you all HARD!"

"Yaayyyy!!" Aeris, Yuffie, and Tifa got down on all fours. Aeris on the left, Tifa in the middle, and Yuffie on the right.

"_OK Cloud, you can do it. I have one dick and three pussies."_

"Nyaaa... sempai? What are you waiting for" Squealed Yuffie.

"Don't leave me Cloud." Whined Aeris.

"Cloud... do it now Cloud." Begged Tifa.

"Alright, its time to use what I've learned from you. Tifa... Aeris.. Yuffie... Its time to be a man, its time to FUCK!"

Cloud took out two materia. "Haste! Combined with All!" Now his dick was not only super fast, it was practically like having three dicks. "Alright girls, take this!" Shove!! thump thump thump thump!!!"

"Ahhhh!! Eeeeekk!! Yahhhh!!!"

Cloud's dick quickly fucked all three pussies in succession. It was so fast, his dick disappeared into a blur of skin and cum. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!!!" The pleasure was building up in all three girls' bodies. "Shuf!! shuf! shuf!! shuf!!!"

"Ahhhh!!"

This was pure ecstasy! Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Aeris were losing their minds to sex! This was almost it!!

"Ahhh! I'm going to cum dear, I can't believe it, make me cum!" Squealed Aeris.

"Sempaiiiiii. My pussy.. your dick is making my pussy crazy! I'm going to cum sempaiiiii!!" Moaned Yuffie.

"Ohhh.. Cloud. My childhood sweetheart. I've waited so long for this. I've waited forever for you to make me cum!" Screamed Tifa.

"Ahhhhh!! Aerissssss!! Tifaaaaa!! Yuffieee!! I'm gonna... I'm gonna...."

"Yaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"YAHHHHHAAAA!!!!!"

All three girls exploded all at once. Sending a rain of sweet pussy juices into the air, flooding the entire floor of the shack. Cloud's dick showered all three gorgeous girls with milky white love droplets.

"ahhhhh..." All four lovers were exhausted. Passing out in a warm, cozy love nest....

---

One hour later, the four lovebirds awakened.

"Yawn... ahh. Good morning my love." Aeris said to Cloud.

"Good morning Aeris."

"Mmm sempai, thanks for fucking me. Thank you everyone." mewed Yuffie.

"Aww, Yuffie, your so adorable." Said Cloud.

"Ahh. Cloud my love, my best friend in the world. If only we could fuck forever, life would be perfect." sighed Tifa.

"Tifa, Yuffie, Aeris, you've made me so happy." All three girls were naked, clinging to Cloud's sweaty body, hoping that this moment would never end.

Cloud was satisfied, not only did he fuck the three most beautiful girls in all of Gaia, he had defeated the Hornicious virus, he had outsmarted and outfucked Sephiroth. "You know what's waiting for us on the other side of that door? Its Sephiroth! And we're gonna kick his ass!"

"Yeah we'll make him sorry!" Cheered Aeris.

"We'll do it sempai! You can count on me!" Exclaimed Yuffie.

"Get ready for a beating Sephy!" Grinned Tifa.

The four were so pumped, they burst through the door still naked.

"Mwahahaahahaha!" Greeted Sephiroth, throwing down the blunt he was smoking with Cid. "It looks like you've failed Cloud, you've failed to please the three girls that mean the most to you. I guess size DOES matter!"

"Check again Sephiroth!" Grinned Cloud.

"N...no.. it can't be.. their eyes, you've defeated the Hornicious virus!"

"Yeah, he can fuck like a tiger!" Said Tifa.

"Sempai will teach me anything." Said Yuffie

"The power of love prevails over all!" Said Aeris.

"And your going down!" Yelled Cloud.

"HYAA!" Cloud's kick connected to Sephiroth's torso. "Tyahhh!!" Yuffie slashed his legs with a ninja star. "Take that!" Aeris punted Sephiroth into the air with her pole. "Eat this!" Finally, Tifa rushed up to him in the air with an atomic suplex!

"Now everyone! attack!!!" The entire party of nine heroes simultaneously combined their powers!

"Cloud! Tifa! Aeris! Yuffie! Vincent! Cait Sith! Cid! Barrett! Reddog! ATTACK!!!!!!"

The sheer force sent Sephiroth blasting hundreds of miles away!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wailed the battered one winged angel. "You haven't seen the last of meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!"

It was finally all over. "We did it!" The party cheered. "Its over.. for now" said Vincent.

"Let's have a party!" Cheered Yuffie.

"I'll bring the booze" said Cid.

"And I gots da bitches." Said Barrett.

Reddogg was kind of annoyed. "Don't they realize they are still naked?"

"Yeah, but your always naked." Smiled Aeris.

"Touche."

"Thanks for teaching me how to fuck sempai." Smiled Yuffie. "Even though I've been so bad to you."

"Aww. Don't worry Yuffie, you'll always be my little ninja cat girl."

"And thank you Cloud, for always protecting me, for being my knight in shining armor." Said Aeris.

"Aeris, thank you for always being my sweet flower girl."

"Cloud, my love, after all these years, I've never stopped loving you." smiled Tifa.

"Tifa, your so special to me, words can't describe my feelings for you."

Cloud felt like he had to say something for all the girls. "But its I was have the most to be thankful for. Before you girls, I was a pathetic virgin who only carried around such a huge sword to compensate for my small ego. But you girls have taught me, that I don't need such a huge sword, and I don't need to be lonely. Thank you.. Aeris, Yuffie, Tifa... for training my body to fight and love."

With that. Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie got dressed and set out on their adventure. An adventure to spread love to all of Gaia. With a little "love" for themselves along the way.

THE END

* * *

Finally, I'm done. Thanks for being here with me through all the chapters. I hope you all read my other Pokemon fanfics. "Bake me Your Love!" and "Misty's Christmas Wish." Writing fanfics is tiring work. And writing a lemon fanfic is even more tiring. But I just love writing lemon, its so dirty and sexy. A few things about this chapter. I made up "Hornicious" virus after "horny" of course. A virus that makes girls horny sounds like something Hojo would really do. And I made Sephiroth kind of a comedy role in this fic. Thanks to reviewers who suggested I make the final chapter a foursome. Thats where I got the idea. Have you noticed Jill Valentine and Vincent Valentine have the same last name? I hope these seven chapters tamed your horny Final Fantasy urges lol. Please give me some reviews and comments. I would really like that. Well so long all you dirty Final Fantasy fans! Until my next fic.


End file.
